Um Novo Amor para Shiryu
by ElizShiryu
Summary: Após as batalhas, todos parecem viver em paz e seguir com suas vidas. Mas, reviravoltas irão trazer à tona sentimentos e dores
1. Chapter 1

**UM NOVO AMOR PARA SHIRYU – Parte I - Incompreensão**

Por ElizShiryu

Casal/Personagens: um monte de gente...

Capítulos: Parte I

Gênero/Conteúdo: (romance/angst)

Status: incompleto

Disclaimer: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Infelizmente, por que se fossem meus o anime seria totalmente inadequado para menores... Não custa avisar que esta fic é sem fins lucrativos apenas para quem curte. Críticas, ameaças de morte e vontade de me bater, please mail me ou comentem

Algumas explicações: Todos os douradinhos estão vivos, todos os prateadinhos estão vivos, todos os bronzeadinhos estão vivos. OK? Ah, sim, Hades agora é um rapaz bonzinho e não vai mais querer matar Atena... Os lindos e gostosos Cavaleiros de Bronze já estão com cerca de 17 ou 18 anos sim? Os douradinhos pararam no tempo e continuam com suas idades entre 20 anos (não sou adepta de cronologia mesmo...)

Em itálico o pensamento dos personagens e entre parênteses as loucuras que penso enquanto escrevo...

INCOMPREENSÃO

Mais um belo dia na Grécia. Shiryu acordara de ótimo humor e já estava tomando banho e se arrumando pois pretendia encontrar-se com Shunrei dali a pouco. Ela tinha vindo visitá-lo no Santuário como de outras vezes e Dohko a havia instalado na Casa de Libra, bem longe do alojamento dos rapazes e controlava todos os horários da garota. Shiryu riu-se ao lembrar da cara séria de seu Mestre quando dissera a ele que se controlasse porque não iria permitir nada de mais íntimo entre a chinesinha de grandes olhos meigos e ele, seu pupilo, pois afinal eram muito jovens...

"_Muito jovens é, sei_..." O libriano não agüentava aquela "antiguidade" toda... Tudo bem, não eram diferentes da maioria de seus amigos mesmo... Pelo menos que ele soubesse... Suspirou... Não era só isso, não era mesmo... Na realidade ele não se incomodava de não ter nenhuma experiência sexual aos dezoito anos, não tinha pressa e nem queria apressar a moça, o problema que estava latejando na sua cabeça era um pouco mais complicado...

Da última vez que tinha saído com Shunrei, há mais ou menos duas semanas, haviam parado no apartamento que Seiya comprara na Grécia. Estavam lá Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Nachi de Lobo, Ban de Lionet, Jabu de Unicórnio, Ichi de Hidra, Geki de Urso e várias moças do Santuário pois há algum tempo haviam desistido de namorar moças de fora de suas vidas de guerreiro porque inapelavelmente dava errado... Era impossível às pessoas comuns compreenderem a rotina de treinos insanos, o permanente alerta para qualquer perigo, a importância que eles davam à vida de Atena e também, conviver com as vidas tão cheias de altos e baixos.

O Dragão lembrava-se que Ban havia namorado uma suíça certa vez e que a moça ficara horrorizada quando o rapaz da constelação de Lionet fora encarregado de dissipar uma guerra que se iniciava no Kilimanjaro como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. A moça ficara encucada com os dias de ausência do rapaz, enchera a paciência de todos os seus amigos, fizera escândalos no aeroporto quando o estupefato mocinho protegido pela constelação de Leão Menor chegara com alguns poucos ferimentos provocados pelas bombas dos rebeldes. Lutar e chegar meio detonado era natural oras bolas, para eles era...

Fora uma pequena tarde de reunião para assistirem filmes e jogarem conversa fora e percebera o ar de total indiferença da mocinha para com seus amigos, ela não gostava de vê-lo com eles pois somente lhe lembravam todas as vezes que Shiryu havia partido para lutar. Shun tentara sem sucesso estabelecer alguma amizade entre Shunrei e as outras mocinhas que estavam lá. Até mesmo o jeito amigável de June fora rechaçado. Não demorou muito e a cara fechada de Shunrei começou a incomodar o Dragão...

- "Quer ir embora meu bem?" Perguntara com carinho ao ver que a menina não se divertia nem um pouco...

- "Pensei que nunca fosse dizer isso." A moradora de Rozan não estava nem um pouco simpática aquele dia... Levantara-se e quase saíra correndo sem nem ao menos se despedir... Tudo bem, Shiryu tentava entender mas, desde sempre ela não soubera que ele era um Cavaleiro, não o vira lutar nas Doze Casas, enfrentar Hilda de Polaris e os Guerreiros Deuses, ir ao inferno resgatar Atena? O clima ficara pesado no carro...

- "Shunrei, porque está assim? São meus amigos puxa vida, dariam suas vidas por mim e eu a minha por eles... Será que você não compreende que praticamente só temos uns aos outros, se bem que, sou um pouco mais feliz, tenho você." Shiryu dissera com sinceridade. A resposta não foi a que esperava...

- "Ah Shiryu tenha paciência, vocês não crescem nunca? Já estava na hora de pararem com essa história de proteger a Deusa, de lutar pela paz no mundo, de saírem para socorrer um monte de gente que nem sabe que vocês existem, Cavaleiro devia ter aposentadoria, sei lá servia igual no exército e depois simplesmente arranjava-se outro para o lugar e pronto, quando vão poder ter vidas normais como a de todo mundo? O Dragão ficara puto da vida...

- "Como é? Ficou maluca Shunrei? Você só pode estar brincando..." Ele não podia acreditar naquilo... "Acha que ser um Cavaleiro é como ser um soldado qualquer, é servir por um tempo e depois a gente fecha os olhos e o mundo que se foda? Pois não é nada disso, fomos escolhidos, nascemos para sermos os protetores de Atena e você melhor que ninguém devia saber disso, foi praticamente criada comigo, viu o Mestre me ensinar tudo o que sei, me viu lutar e dar minha vida conscientemente pela Deusa e agora me vem com essa?" O cosmo do libriano começou a aumentar, ele realmente estava furioso e com razão...

A moça percebeu que iam ter uma briga séria e tentou mudar de assunto começando a falar que a Cachoeira de Rozan devia estar linda naquela época do ano e que deveriam voltar para lá e...

Era tarde demais, Shiryu aceitava praticamente qualquer coisa ou comentário da mocinha mas a idéia que ela expressara sobre sua vida de Saint fora o maior absurdo que já ouvira. Se fossem palavras vindas de uma completa imbecil acerca das circunstâncias ele compreenderia mas, vindo dela, justamente dela? Não ia deixar barato...

- "Shunrei, não adianta mudar de assunto, não vai conseguir me fazer deixar minha vida de Cavaleiro, compreenda de uma vez que ou você me ama do jeito que sou ou não me ama. Para mim não existe outra vida além de ser o que sou, quem sou e acreditar no que acredito. É impossível para mim ser apenas um rapaz normal, como esses que você vê por aí. Porra Shunrei!" – sua voz se elevara e ele aumentava a velocidade do carro – "Sempre respeitei você e todos os seus ideais, seus costumes, sua castidade e todo o monte de "ades" que você tem, nunca reclamei de praticamente nada acerca de nós dois mas você não me respeita da mesma maneira, está sempre querendo que eu largue tudo e vá ter uma vida simples e tranqüila com você lá na China."

"Entenda de uma vez por todas" – ficou muito sério e falou devagar, a voz bem modulada e profunda - "Não vai acontecer. Sou um Guerreiro de Atena desde o meu nascimento, serei até morrer um Guerreiro de Atena, se você não pode viver com isso, não pode viver comigo." Parou de falar e pensou seriamente se deveria continuar dizendo o que pensava. Viu pelo canto dos olhos que a moça o olhava espantada, ele sempre fora controlado, calmo e, sim, raramente elevava a voz mas acontece que tinha sangue correndo nas veias e não gelo...

Chegaram finalmente no Santuário e ele a levou até a Casa de Libra, onde ela sempre ficava, beijou-a sem vontade, um selinho sem sabor e foi embora, deixando-a parada na escadaria, sob o olhar interrogativo de Dohko.

Shiryu não estava a fim de conversar sobre nada, queria apenas ir embora, sentia-se traído pela mulher que amava, nunca imaginara que ela poderia pensar o que dissera a ele. Estava frustrado. Entrou no seu quarto, bateu a porta com força, deitou-se na cama e não conseguiu dormir...

Voltando ao dia atual...

O Dragão terminou seu banho, fez a barba e demorou uma eternidade penteando os longos e sedosos cabelos negros como a noite. Sabia que de vez em quando deixava até mesmo os homens em estado de loucura com o balanço dos longos e lisos cabelos... Riu achando engraçado que várias pessoas confundissem sua sexualidade... Ah, a cultura ocidental e sua mania por cortes militares masculinos, como se isso definisse a opção sexual de alguém... (concordo inteiramente com Shiryu, adoro homens de cabelos compridos...)

Escolheu uma roupa esporte, calça jeans escura, camisa pólo verde musgo e sapatos pretos. Era um libriano, tinha bom gosto e sabia mesmo se arrumar. Há tempos deixara de usar apenas um traje chinês cinzento e sabia que era bonito. Aliás, quando Shunrei não estava por perto era uma dificuldade afastar os olhares gulosos das mocinhas da vila perto do Santuário e mesmo das amazonas e aspirantes. Shiryu sabia que até mesmo alguns homens o paqueravam, fazer o quê? Estava na Grécia, país dos grandes romances e amores...

Fazia um certo calor e ele prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo bem cuidado, olhou-se no espelho e aprovou o que via: seu corpo continuava malhado e bem torneado, treinava todos os dias, chovesse ou fizesse sol. Os olhos de um azul profundo mas não tão escuros quanto os de Ikki se destacavam no rosto anguloso, a boca fina combinava com seus traços, havia crescido um tanto mais, era bem alto para um japonês, tinha 1,83 de altura, ficara mais encorpado ainda e as pernas fortes e musculosas sobressaíam no jeans de cintura baixa que comprara recentemente. O peito era bem esculpido e agora estava ainda mais destacado na camisa pólo e sabia que a prática de luta com espadas a que andava se dedicando melhorara ainda mais sua já espetacular musculatura.

Colocou um perfume amadeirado e a corrente de ouro com uma placa onde se lia o nome da namorada e foi até a Casa de Libra. Shunrei o esperava vestindo um vestido curto vermelho, era ariana e adorava a cor, o vestido de seda a deixando sedutora e ao mesmo tempo discreta. Estava com os cabelos livres da trança que sempre usava e colocara um batom dourado que combinava com os seus olhos. Era uma mulher já, tinha 17 anos e parecia um pouco incomodada. O Dragão sorriu para ela e a beijou com carinho. Dohko estava parado na escadaria, sem armadura e com o corpo jovem que recuperara já em Hades, era uma figura imponente e que impunha respeito.

- "Shiryu, onde vão hoje? Quando voltam?" O Dragão não pôde evitar o sorriso, Dohko parecia o pai da santa virgem...

- "Vamos até a vila e talvez fazer um piquenique aqui por perto, nada demais. Não se preocupe, não vou seqüestrar essa menina linda para fins libidinosos..." Shunrei corou até a alma, não estava exatamente acostumada com frases assim do namorado, ele sempre era tão... casto...

- "Voltem antes do jantar que hoje vamos ter uma pequena recepção aqui em casa, virão todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, vamos tratar dos novos aspirantes às armaduras e preciso que estejam presentes você e mais alguns outros Cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze que julgo capazes de serem tutores e instrutores dos novatos."

Shiryu ficou sério. Fazia algum tempo que o Grande Mestre, Shion de Áries, havia decidido se retirar e deixara Dohko encarregado, embora o Cavaleiro de Libra não tivesse aceitado de início a designação e fugisse dos aposentos mais acima, Atena o havia convencido e o ex-Mestre Ancião preferira a quietude de sua casa. Dohko falara em uma pequena recepção mas devido ao assunto duvidava que não seria uma enorme reunião...

- "Sim Mestre, estarei aqui. Já avisou mais alguém?"

- "Não se preocupe, está tudo organizado e pronto. Mas, deixe de pensar nisso e vá namorar um pouco sim?" Dohko riu mas a preocupação estava estampada por trás dos olhos bonitos. Escolher novos tutores e reiniciar as disputas por armaduras não seria tarefa fácil.

Shunrei revirou os olhos, não agüentava mais aqueles assuntos de Cavaleiros. Seria possível que aquele monte de homens não tivesse mais o que fazer? Percebeu que o namorado a olhava um tanto sério.

- "Que foi querido? Algum problema?"

- "Doçura... (ai que lindo!) Sobre nossa última, er, bem, divergência..." O Cavaleiro de Bronze gostava da mocinha mas queria resolver de uma vez por todas aquela pendência que o havia feito perder o sono por alguns dias. Não podia se deixar levar pelo que sentia. Se Shunrei realmente não compreendia seus deveres de Cavaleiro, talvez não fosse a mulher certa para ele. A idéia lhe deu uma pontada no coração...

- "Ah, Shi... (que ciúme que eu tou...) deixa pra lá, não era tão importante assim né?

- "O quê? Não era importante? (isso não vai acabar bem...) Discutimos sobre o fato de eu ser um Cavaleiro e de você achar isso qualquer coisa e não era importante?" Shiryu percebeu que não iam chegar nem até a vila com aquela conversa... Shunrei fechou a cara.

- "Droga Cavaleiro" – frisou bem a palavra, só falava assim quando estava com raiva dele – "Será que não consegue conversar de outra coisa não, de cinema, arte, televisão, qualquer coisa? Tudo na sua vida é ser um Guerreiro?"

-"Não é tudo Shunrei, mas é grande parte da minha vida..." Shiryu estava triste, de repente percebeu que talvez aquele namoro não durasse muito mais. Não sabia o que pensar, só tivera Shunrei a vida toda, só amara a ela e sem ela, bem, sem ela... O que havia sem ela?"

- "Shiryu, sinceramente acho que precisamos dar um tempo." Ela falou como se tivesse dito que ia chover...

- "Dar um tempo? Shunrei não sou homem de dar um tempo..."

- "É que, bem, eu... Eu..." Ela hesitou, Shiryu sempre fora seu amor, mas ultimamente ela estava pensando em outras coisas, estava de saco cheio de ser relegada a segundo plano pelas missões, pelas batalhas e após ouvir o que Dohko dissera sabia que aquele homem maravilhoso ali ao lado dela iria se dedicar de corpo e alma se fosse escolhido para tutor, mentor ou seja lá o que fosse. Às vezes odiava aquele Santuário, odiava Atena e, sim às vezes odiava seu namorado por ser tão certinho e tão dedicado ao que acreditava. "Shiryu, eu conheci alguém..."

O Dragão parou no meio do caminho. Será que ouvira bem? A chinesinha estava dizendo a ele que "conhecera alguém"? Virou-se segurando-a pelos ombros, uma sombra passou pelo olhar azulado: "Como é que é? O que quer dizer por "conheci alguém?" Shiryu perdeu seu conhecido auto controle...

-"Shunrei, do que está falando? Quem é ele, ou melhor, quando, quer dizer, do que exatamente estamos falando, diga logo de uma vez merda!"

A moça ficou com medo. O olhar dele exalava um tanto de fúria, o corpo dele era forte demais, lindo demais, e ele a deixava morta de paixão mas agora, só o que conseguia sentir era uma mágoa crescente, o olhar fincado nela, perscrutando cada piscada de olho, o rosto preocupado e lindo – como era lindo meu Deus! – as mãos apertando com força os ombros frágeis...

- "Não te traí seu tolo!" – O Dragão respirou fundo – "Apenas acho que nós dois precisamos sair um pouco, sei lá, conhecer outras pessoas..."

- "Quem é?" – A voz de Shiryu saiu funda e dolorida, na realidade não importava e nem queria saber, ele sempre fora fiel, a vida inteira, rechaçara qualquer paquera, todos os olhares que recebia, todos os torpedos quando ia para as festas, jamais sequer pensara em trair a menina, sua namorada de infância, seu primeiro e único amor e agora isso... Sentiu que seus olhos ficavam meio úmidos. Era um homem equilibrado mas aquilo era muito humilhante... Virou de costas e começou a se afastar – "Adeus Shunrei... Está livre para descobrir o que sente..."

- "Shiryu, volte aqui, não precisa ficar assim, volte..." Shunrei queria conversar um pouco, finalmente compreendeu que havia ultrapassado algum limite, que algo havia se quebrado. Ela estava perdendo o Dragão...

Fim da primeira parte. E aí pessoal? Sou detalhista pacas e me perco descrevendo um monte de coisas. Espero que tenham paciência para continuar lendo pois a história que planejei vai longe... Divirtam-se.


	2. Chapter 2

**UM NOVO AMOR PARA SHIRYU – Parte II**

**OS AMIGOS SÃO PARA SEMPRE**

Por ElizShiryu

Casal/Personagens: um monte de gente...

Capítulos: Sei ainda não...

Gênero/Conteúdo: romance

Status: incompleto

Disclaimer: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Infelizmente, por que se fossem meus o anime seria totalmente inadequado para menores... Não custa avisar que esta fic é sem fins lucrativos apenas para quem curte. Críticas, ameaças de morte e vontade de me bater, já sabem o que fazer...

Algumas explicações: Todos os douradinhos estão vivos, todos os prateadinhos estão vivos, todos os bronzeadinhos estão vivos. OK? Ah, sim, Hades agora é um rapaz bonzinho e não vai mais querer matar Atena... Os lindos e gostosos Cavaleiros de Bronze já estão com cerca de 17 ou 18 anos, os prateados lá pelos 20 anos e os douradinhos, inclusive os mais velhos, como Shura e Aiolos têm mais ou menos 24, 25 anos (não sou adepta de cronologia mesmo...)

Em itálico o pensamento dos personagens e entre parênteses as loucuras que penso enquanto escrevo...

Gente, nos próximos capítulos Shiryu vai lembrar de cenas importantes dos amigos para que vocês façam uma idéia da ambientação. Acho que será interessante. **Ah, todas as profissões, o conjunto de rock, a ambientação deles, a criação de seus empregos foram fruto de minhas pesquisas e experiência, se alguém quiser pegar carona nas "personas" que criei aqui, como o Ikki especialista em lutas ou explosivos, dono de uma firma de segurança, por favor seja gentil, além de educado, e cite a fonte. É o mínimo de consideração que espero. A idéia dos Cavaleiros partirem em missões foi inspirada pelo anime Gundam Wing. (Viu, não dói dizer de onde captou idéias...)**

**AMIGOS SÃO PARA SEMPRE - IKKI**

Shiryu saíra andando sem nem olhar para trás, estava magoado e ao mesmo tempo furioso. "Como ela pôde... Não precisava nem ter me traído mesmo pois já havia traído meus ideais..." Ficara perdido em seus pensamentos, andando a esmo até que se deu conta de que era já hora do almoço... Resolveu que ia para o apartamento de Seiya, não queria voltar para o Santuário, não queria ouvir Dohko, não queria ver ninguém. Iria ficar lá até a hora da bendita reunião sobre os novos aspirantes.

Ouviu as gargalhadas antes mesmo de bater na porta. Sorriu, podia reconhecer as vozes de Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. Eram mesmo inseparáveis. Todos tinham praticamente a mesma idade e eram ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes... Começou a pensar em cada um deles...

Ikki sempre fora o mais adulto de todos, passara por tanta coisa, tanto sofrimento que praticamente não tivera infância e muito menos adolescência. Sua fama de irascível e difícil não era exatamente verdadeira pois quando estava apenas com seus amigos era capaz até mesmo de contar piadas, fazendo todo mundo rir com suas imitações dos Cavaleiros de Ouro na batalha das Doze Casas...

Fênix era o maior e mais forte de todos eles, tinha cerca de 1,85 m de altura e apavorava quem quer que fosse se estivesse zangado. Havia se dedicado a negócios próprios e tocava uma excelente firma de seguranças e guarda-costas extremamente bem treinados e mortais. Especialista em defesa pessoal, Fênix escolhia por si mesmo seus candidatos a empregados, aplicando neles testes tão rigorosos quanto achasse que eles suportariam.

Havia cooptado treinadores do serviço secreto israelense, Mossad, um dos melhores do mundo e mesmo tais treinadores não se atreviam a lutar "mano a mano" com o Cavaleiro. Não tinha problemas com dinheiro, o senso excelente para negócios o fizera progredir rápido. Apesar da pouca idade, sua maturidade superava em muito a de muitos homens décadas mais velhos. Sua principal cliente era Saori Kido e os membros da Diretoria da Fundação.

Não bastasse isso, Fênix também era especialista em explosivos e armas químicas e dependendo da missão a que fosse designado, deixava o lugar a ser controlado sem sequer uma parede intacta, usando seu cosmo ígneo para detonar artefatos de última geração.

Sua empresa tinha sede no Japão e mantinha contratos com altos dignitários, reis e rainhas. Era um homem muito bem sucedido para seus 19 anos... Comprara recentemente um SUV preto e não tinha nenhum pudor em dirigi-lo pelas ruas cheíssimas de Tóquio.

Shun tinha muito orgulho do irmão mas nem mesmo ele se atrevia a cruzar o caminho do leonino quando de seus ataques de fúria. Para um homem regido pelo signo de leão, Ikki até que não gostava tanto assim de ser o centro das atenções mas isso era quase impossível quando saíam.

Shiryu lembrou-se de uma festa na ala das amazonas, quando foram comemorados os aniversários de todos os leoninos e Ikki e Aioria eram os convidados de honra. Não bastasse os dois serem verdadeiros "galãs", estavam especialmente impossíveis naquele dia. Aioria vestia uma calça jeans branca e camisa de manga longa vermelha enrolada até os cotovelos, sapatos pretos e a juba – quer dizer, o cabelo castanho - um tanto revolto (ai meu Deus, leoninos são um perigo e tanto, de vermelho então, tragam aí um calmante, please...)

Ikki estava bem ao seu tipo, adorava sua calça jeans preta e, já que era uma festa, se dera ao luxo de colocar uma camisa de seda preta que assentava lindamente no tórax expressivo. Mas, não gostava muito de conveniências sociais e levara uma jaqueta de couro preto que repousava na cadeira ao lado e colocara coturnos pretos. (Poderoso é pouco, babem meninas...)

Marin mostrava para todo mundo a grossa aliança de noivado que ganhara do Leão recentemente e, já que Atena tinha banido a idéia das máscaras, ostentava um sorriso maravilhoso. Shina também estava lá, mas um tanto deslocada, não era de muitos amigos, todos a achavam "machona" demais e seu louco amor nunca resolvido por Seiya impedia que outros rapazes sequer se atrevessem a chamá-la para dançar.

Shiryu pensou com mais vagar na bela moça da constelação da cobra. Depois que Shina lutara ao lado deles na Batalha de Poseidon algumas coisas haviam mudado. Seiya jamais lhe dera esperanças mas a mocinha demorara bastante para decidir que precisava se livrar daquela obsessão. A regra maluca de matar ou amar fora definitivamente proibida por Atena que achava aquilo uma coisa de homem das cavernas.

Shina tinha vindo conversar com o Dragão uma certa noite, há não muito tempo. Ele se surpreendera ao vê-la bater à sua porta e sem encará-lo pedir para entrar porque estava com um problema e queria a opinião dele. Realmente o Dragão era um mestre para dar conselhos, sempre ponderado, seu senso de justiça apurado e sua capacidade de examinar as situações friamente escolhendo o melhor caminho já lhe fora útil em batalhas e lhe era bastante interessante na vida quase normal.

- "Entre Shina." Shiryu dissera na ocasião, achando meio comprometedor a moça no seu quarto tarde da noite mas ela parecia tão cheia de dúvidas... Coisa difícil para a poderosa amazona de prata.

- "Vou direto ao ponto que nem eu mesma agüento mais pensar no assunto... É, bem, é sobre um amigo seu..." Shiryu pensou logo em Seiya e se preparou para uma torrente de lágrimas... Shina era até que bastante emotiva quando o assunto era Pégasus.

- "Sei o que está pensando mas não é o Seiya." - Ela riu vendo a cara do Dragão, seu sorriso era mesmo bonito, Shiryu não entendia até aquela data porque Seiya não tinha dado sequer uma chance para a menina. Ela era linda, era uma amazona e o amava, que mais Seiya poderia querer?

– "Er, você sabe se, se o..." – ela estava constrangida e meio abobada, difícil ver Shina assim, Shiryu estava ficando curioso... – "Ah, droga, se o Fênix tem alguém?" Falou tudo de uma vez como se estivesse com aquela pergunta presa na garganta...

- "Quem? – essa era novidade... – "Quer dizer, não, creio que não, ele não é muito de comentar, as minas que falam dele por aí..." Era verdade, apesar da fama de garanhão, Fênix não era um conquistador barato, após Esmeralda não namorara tanto assim, tinha tentado se entender com uma ou outra garota mas seu gênio muito forte, sua vida de Cavaleiro e seu jeito meio agressivo e até mesmo rude, pois não levava desaforo para casa e não mentia nunca, nem que fosse para agradar alguém, haviam afastado bom número de garotas. Fênix detestava patricinhas e mulheres sensíveis demais. Não tinha saco para garotas mimadas que faziam gênero e se atiravam em cima dele para contar para os amigos e amigas...

Shiryu já vira o irmão de Shun ser paquerado descaradamente por mulheres de todas as idades, levar beliscões nos lugares mais comprometedores - se bem que ele, Hyoga, Shun e Seiya também haviam ganho marcas roxas no bumbum e nos braços quando tinham ido para uma boate com Milo, Shura, MDM, Camus, Aldebaran, Aiolos e Afrodite há pouco tempo. Parecia que as mulheres andavam meio atiradinhas ultimamente... – mas mesmo assim, na grande maioria das vezes ficava apenas bebendo ou dançando, não gostava de sair ficando com qualquer uma, não por falta de opção, apenas não estava interessado. A fama de garanhão se devia a duas de suas últimas namoradas que tinham saído espalhando algumas "intimidades" do Cavaleiro, diga-se de passagem, bem íntimas... Ikki absolutamente nem ligava, dando de ombros.

- "Mas, Shina, você por acaso está interessada no Ikki?" – o Dragão voltou os pensamentos para a moça que estava sentada na sua cama – "_lindo esse macacão preto colado que ela tá usando_..." (gente o Dragão era comprometido na época mas não tava morto né?)

- "Obrigada." - A moça se levantou deixando o libriano perceber toda a musculatura bem torneada e os cabelos compridos e bem tratados, uma visão e tanto... – "E, sim, estou interessada naquele cabeça dura... Mas não conta não viu?" – Ela sabia que o Dragão seria discreto, não era dado a fofocas e respeitava todo mundo, por isso viera falar com ele e não com o estouvado do Seiya que no mínimo sairia correndo para contar ao amigo... – "Pelo menos não até a festa de aniversário dos "leões" certo?" E assim fizera o libriano...

Shiryu se lembrava bem da cena. Shina tinha chegado há algum tempo mas não se aproximara deles. Entrara no salão usando uma calça preta de couro coladíssima que deixava bem pouco à imaginação sobre suas formas curvilíneas, um top também de couro mas tingido de verde bem escuro, botas de salto alto e uma maquiagem bem apropriada. Olhara em volta e cumprimentara uns poucos amigos.

A Amazona tinha ficado observando um pouco a festa até que pareceu se resolver, localizou o Cavaleiro de Fênix numa mesa próxima, onde estavam Shiryu e Shunrei, algumas meninas, aspirantes e conhecidas do Santuário, Shun, Seiya e Hyoga. Com passos rápidos e um andar bonito, simplesmente se aproximara de Ikki, parando ao lado dele até que o homem a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e seu famoso ar de pouco caso.

- "Podemos conversar um pouco?" - A moça não parecia nem um pouco nervosa e estava bem tranqüila e muito sexy, com um sorriso maroto e um perfume marcante. Ikki deu um sorriso desarmado – "Claro, senta aqui." - Shiryu sabia que o amigo admirava Shina pela sua personalidade e também por sua beleza e poder mas que nunca havia pensado nela como mulher, afinal ela sempre fora doida pelo Seiya...

Foi aí que todos foram surpreendidos. A moça não sentou na cadeira que Ikki lhe oferecia mas se adiantou e simplesmente sentou no colo dele de uma vez, as pernas uma de cada lado da cadeira, o corpo muito próximo, nem um pouco discreta, agarrando-o num beijo e tanto, todo mundo ficara meio abestalhado, esperando a reação do leonino... que não tardou...

Fênix tomara um susto de início mas logo abraçou a moça, as mãos se depositando nos ombros e puxando-a com força, correspondendo ao beijo numa boa. Shina se afastou um pouco e sorriu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos azulados e respirando o perfume forte e seco do Cavaleiro.

- "Ás vezes não sou muito de conversar, prefiro agir... Acho você lindo, sei que não está com ninguém e tô de saco cheio de ficar brincando de joguinhos amorosos com os caras lá da vila. Quero um homem de verdade, que entenda minha missão de Amazona, que não tenha horror das minhas cicatrizes e nem medo da minha força, que seja assim igual a você: leal, honrado, fiel e companheiro, pois sei que essa tua fachada de bad boy é igual à minha de guerreira machona..." - Shina dissera tudo aquilo com um brilho lindo no olhar. Ikki olhava bem sério para ela, estava com o olhar azul profundo fixo no rosto bonito.

– "Quer pelo menos tentar e ver no que dá? Não prometo nada, apenas que serei só sua e vou te respeitar sempre, acho que basta pra gente por enquanto, ou não?"

- "Quer saber? Também não sou de muitas palavras... Pelo menos não no momento..." – Passou a mão pela nuca da Amazona e a puxou para um beijo longo e profundo fazendo Shun tirar uma onda:

-"Ikki, olha a mão boba... Não aperta tanto que vai quebrar... Deixa a moça respirar pelo menos... Ela é Amazona mas ainda é humana..."

Fênix apartou o beijo e fuzilou o irmão que sorria divertido: "Vá se fer". Todos riram e desde então Shina e Ikki estavam juntos e pelo que Shiryu lembrava, se davam muito bem...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E então people? Estou indo muito rápido? Tô inspirada. Obrigada por lerem. Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

**UM NOVO AMOR PARA SHIRYU – Parte III**

**OS AMIGOS SÃO PARA SEMPRE**

Por ElizShiryu

Casal/Personagens: um monte de gente...

Capítulos: Só vocês sabem...

Gênero/Conteúdo: romance Status: incompleto

Disclaimer: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Infelizmente, por que se fossem meus o anime seria totalmente inadequado para menores... Não custa avisar que esta fic é sem fins lucrativos apenas para quem curte. Críticas, ameaças de morte e vontade de me bater, fiquem à vontade.

**Ah, todas as profissões, o conjunto de rock, a ambientação deles, a criação de seus empregos foram fruto de minhas pesquisas e experiência, se alguém quiser pegar carona nas "personas" que criei aqui, como o Hyoga mergulhador de profundidade e perito em transportes em geral, por favor seja gentil, além de educado, e cite a fonte. É o mínimo de consideração que espero. A idéia dos Cavaleiros partirem em missões foi inspirada pelo anime Gundam Wing. (Viu, não dói dizer de onde captou idéias...)**

Algumas explicações: Todos os douradinhos estão vivos, todos os prateadinhos estão vivos, todos os bronzeadinhos estão vivos. OK? Ah, sim, Hades agora é um rapaz bonzinho e não vai mais querer matar Atena... Os lindos e gostosos Cavaleiros de Bronze já estão com cerca de 17 ou 18 anos, os prateados lá pelos 20 anos e os douradinhos, inclusive os mais velhos, como Shura e Aiolos têm mais ou menos 24, 25 anos (não sou adepta de cronologia mesmo...)

Em itálico o pensamento dos personagens e entre parênteses as loucuras que penso enquanto escrevo...

**AMIGOS SÃO PARA SEMPRE - HYOGA**

Shiryu tocou a campainha do Cavaleiro de Pégasus e ficou feliz ao ver o sorriso do amigo. Era muito bom ver todos eles ali.

- "Fala Dragon Blood!" (uma das músicas do Dragão tá?) – "Tu não ia sair com a Shunrei? Por isso nem te chamei, estamos aqui assistindo uns DVD's, falando bobagem, almoçando um gororoba que o Hyoga fez pra gente, tomando umas e outras..." – Seiya falava sem parar, com um copo de uísque na mão, expansivo e alegre, com um pouco de álcool então...

– "As minas nos deram folga hoje e aí, já viu né, além disso, tem reunião no Dohko mais tarde e estamos aqui tentando adivinhar o que vai rolar... Entra cara."

O discípulo de Dohko foi efusivamente cumprimentado pelos outros três, Shun, Hyoga e Fênix bebericavam uísque também. Shun e Seiya nem tinham idade para beber, mas também não tinham idade para matar, para lutar em combates sangrentos, nem para salvar o mundo e nunca ninguém tinha implicado com isso, ironias do destino.

- "Tá a fim Shi? Trouxe lá da Escócia, da última missão maluca que Saori me mandou..." - Fênix ergueu um copo com uma quantidade razoável de líquido castanho.

- "Ah, esqueci que tu não bebe..."

- "Ô Ikki, até parece... Seiya, me arruma um copo e manda ver que tô precisando ficar meio doido hoje..." Todos olharam para ele: o Dragão? Queria ficar meio doido? Que houvera? O mundo tava em perigo e não tinha mais salvação?

Shiryu riu dos olhares dos amigos, pegou a dose de uísque que lhe era dada, tomou inteira de um gole só e falou numa voz casual, o coração apertado:

-"Terminei com a Shunrei..."

Quatro vozes soaram ao mesmo tempo, alto:

-"O QUÊ?"

Shiryu a princípio sorriu, depois encarou um a um, percebendo os olhares de preocupação. Sabiam todos como ele amava a chinesinha, sabiam de todas as coisas de sua vida, sabiam até mais que ele às vezes. A máscara caiu, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e se permitiu chorar. Estava triste demais, pensou que conseguiria esconder, mas nada podia ocultar de seus maiores amigos, seus inseparáveis companheiros que o conheciam tão bem.

Hyoga sentou do lado dele e o abraçou: "Porra cara, que maus... Agüenta o tranco, quem sabe foi só uma briguinha..." O russo era um Cavaleiro do Gelo mas era um apaixonado e tanto, sentimental porém bem centrado. Entendia muito bem o sofrimento do amigo, Seiya sempre fora o mais chegado a Shiryu, conversavam pra caramba mas Hyoga conhecia muito melhor a natureza dos sentimentos do libriano.

Enquanto Pégasus era um namorador nato e um sujeito boa pinta e brincalhão, não levava as coisas lá muito a sério, embora fosse muito responsável e um excelente Cavaleiro, Shiryu era mais adulto, mais "responsa", só tivera a Shunrei na vida, se conheceram na infância e nunca ninguém duvidara de que eram o casal mais perfeito do mundo. Até aquele dia...

Hyoga se lembrava do que passara com Eire e depois com Freiya, das duas vezes tinha sido traído e enganado, primeiro por Eire e um primo distante dela. Nem gostava de lembrar, tinha sido sincero com a menina amiga de Minu e ela o usara para enciumar o namorado oficial. Depois, após conhecer Freiya, tinha matado o Guerreiro Deus com quem ela namorava à época e acabaram juntos. Até que Atena ressuscitara todo mundo após Hades e Freiya voltara correndo para o outro loirão, largando Hyoga no meio da Sibéria, logo ela que fora sua primeira experiência sexual... Mas ninguém sabia disso nem ele comentava, era um cavalheiro. Depois disso o russo não tinha mais namorado a sério, embora fosse sempre honesto com todas as moças com quem saía, avisando que não queria compromisso. Só que já estava de olho numa certa moça mas não ia contar pra ninguém, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Seus negócios também iam de vento em popa. Tornara-se grande acionista de uma empresa petrolífera que explorava os mares da Sibéria, afinal era o protetor de lá e zelava para que tudo fosse feito sem grandes danos às geleiras eternas e ao meio ambiente. Na realidade a empresa não tivera muita opção. O Cisne ficara indignado com a devastação que tinham começado a fazer para instalar as enormes plataformas e com seus poderes provocara tempestades, nevascas imensas, que impediam qualquer tentativa de se conseguir extrair sequer uma gota de óleo. Depois, bastou uma ajudazinha dos contatos da Fundação Kido para o jovem aquariano ter assento no Conselho Consultivo da Megacorporação. Tinha mão de ferro quando necessário e todos respeitavam o dono dos iluminados olhos azuis.

Por conta de seu "trabalho", Hyoga se aperfeiçoara em mergulhos a grandes profundidades e vez por outra checava ele mesmo as perfuratrizes no gélido oceano. Sua capacidade de resistir ao frio era impressionante e ninguém nunca perguntara como ele sobrevivia aos 50 graus abaixo de zero... Além disso, também havia escolhido uma outra, digamos assim, carreira: era um piloto extremamente bem capacitado, dominava aviões, jatos, helicópteros, navios, barcos, lanchas, automóveis e qualquer coisa que voasse, andasse ou boiasse... Capaz de pilotar qualquer coisa, de se infiltrar sob os mais modernos e perfeitos radares, saltava muito bem de paráquedas também e assim como Ikki, dominava explosivos, só que preferia os do tipo "submarinos". (Galera, já viram que os Saints de santos só o nome non?)

Saori Kido havia providenciado disfarces convincentes para cada um dos Cavaleiros, todos tinham identidades perfeitas, com toneladas de documentos que comprovavam a história que eles previamente elaboravam para explicar qualquer dúvida quanto aos seus talentos, formação acadêmica ou o que quer que fosse necessário para mantê-los bem.

Atena não era tola, na realidade sua visão de paz na Terra estava bem ligada a poder exercer influência na história global. Não apenas arranjara empregos para seus Saints como também os ajudava quando queriam ter negócios próprios. No caso dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, geralmente eram acionistas de grandes empresas em seus países de origem de maneira a que, se necessário, tinham como sobreviver e muito bem, afinal de contas, deles dependera várias vezes a própria existência do Planeta e Saori achava que mereciam sossego pelo menos financeiro e profissional. (Desculpem pessoal mas a idéia dos cavaleiros sem dinheiro, coitadinhos mendigando trocados e de uma Deusa insensível e "sacana" não faz minha cabeça, prefiro imaginá-los assim, poderosos e bem sucedidos, afinal deles depende a sobrevivência de toda a raça humana não?)

O aquariano olhava para Shiryu com admiração. Gostava mesmo daquele libriano equilibrado, fora ele quem o consolara das duas vezes, lhe dando conselhos, falando sobre almas gêmeas, que sabia que ele encontraria alguém, curando-o dos porres homéricos e levando-o para casa quando ele nem mais sabia onde estava, livrando-o de uma ou outra encrenca mais séria quando Hyoga perdia a cabeça – era um tanto estressado o Cisne – protegendo a verdadeira identidade do Cavaleiro pois numa briga de bar certamente poderia haver mortes devido aos poderes sobre-humanos que tinham, velando o sono agitado quando Hyoga tinha pesadelos com a morte de Kamus, seu amado Mestre, que felizmente agora estava vivo e bem, graças a Atena. É, eram mesmo amigos, quase irmãos, se bem que, pensando bem, eram irmãos mesmo... Hyoga o amava. (Gente, sem pensamentos obscuros por favor. Isso aqui não é yaoi. Não que eu não goste...)

- "Desculpem amigos mas, dessa vez, não sei não..." Viu Hyoga lhe trazer outra dose de uísque e sentar-se ao seu lado, gostava bastante do jovem louro, sabia que as mulheres ficavam loucas com o Cisne, sua fama de galante e extremamente romântico ajudava bastante, sem falar que, conseguiu sorrir, tinha fama também de ser um amante inesquecível... Ouvira de uma serva do Santuário certa vez que aquela cara de anjo não correspondia à realidade... E que o russo fazia cada coisa... O Dragão ficara calado ouvindo divertido a mocinha descrever o que uma "ficante" do aquariano lhe contara. Lembrou do relato inteiro...

Seu nome era Svetlana, trabalhava para Camus de Aquário, era francesa mas seus avós eram originários da Rússia, daí seu nome, os cabelos num tom castanho muito claro, com belos cachos até os ombros, olhos esverdeados e a tez clara já um pouco bronzeada pelo sol inclemente da Grécia. Tinha dezessete anos e de tanto conversar com Hyoga quando ele ia lá, enquanto esperavam Camus ou apenas pelo prazer de trocar impressões sobre a Rússia, a jovem perdera a cabeça e se vira perdidamente apaixonada pelo Cavaleiro que era sempre cortês, tinha um sorriso lindo e os olhos cristalinos, sem falar que ele era um "homão"... Ela não tinha esperanças, quando que um Guerreiro como ele iria reparar em uma simples serva? Além disso, na época, Hyoga namorava uma tal de Freiya...

Como o destino é caprichoso, a mocinha o encontrou numa das muitas festas que havia na Vila. Hyoga tinha acabado de romper com Freiya e estava sozinho no bar, tomando uma bela dose de uísque. Não a reconhecera, talvez por já estar um pouco tonto ou mesmo porque a garota estava bem diferente, soltara os cabelos que viviam presos, havia posto um belo vestido rosado que valorizava seu tipo físico e usava uma maquiagem leve porém perceptível. Svetlana ficara contente de não ter sido reconhecida, tinha medo de ser rejeitada.

Ela havia ficado conversando com ele, reparando como era realmente bonito, os longos cabelos loiros, os olhos muito azuis e translúcidos, a calça jeans branca, a camisa azul oceano enrolada até os cotovelos, aberta no peito muito definido, deixando ver a Cruz do Norte pendurada, os braços fortes, as pernas esculpidas. Quase morrera quando na pista de dança o moço tão bonito e de olhar tão puro a beijara com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira na vida. Já estava muito tarde e o rapaz dissera a ela que havia bebido bastante por isso a deixaria em casa e depois poderiam se ver novamente se ela quisesse. A garota concordara e no dia seguinte, no final da tarde, foram passear de barco.

Quando se encontraram no local combinado ela percebeu que ele finalmente a reconhecia e ficara um tanto sério.

"_Mas... É a Svetlana, não é qualquer garota, não é uma dessas malucas que só se interessam em me agarrar ou apenas estão de passagem e querem se divertir por uma noite... Ela é uma boa moça, não posso e não quero magoá-la... Como vai ser agora?_ (Tão achando difícil isso? Tenho alguns amigos que discordam...) – O Cisne ficou um pouco preocupado. Uma coisa era sair descompromissadamente com as garotas que apareciam na vila de vez em quando, muitas eram turistas, em busca de apenas um encontro, outra era sair com uma garota que ele já conhecia e com quem mantinha conversas interessantes...

Com o coração aos pulos ela pedira desculpas e dissera que ele poderia ir embora se fosse de sua vontade. Ficou surpresa e ainda mais apaixonada com a resposta:

-"Qual o problema? Você é uma mulher e eu sou um homem, o que há mais para se saber além disso?" E o sorriso que ele deu não fora mais tão inocente assim... A garota sentiu o corpo inteiro arder... O rapaz a levou até uma pequena praia, o mar grego de um azul intenso, colocou uma toalha na areia alva e tirou de uma cesta vários tipos de frutas e para surpresa dela uma garrafa de champanhe francês, contando que fora um presentinho de Camus... e duas taças de cristal tcheco tão fino que parecia que ia quebrar ao toque. (Ai meninas e meninos, aprendam com ele, aprendam...)

- "Como você é do Santuário, não vai estranhar..." Hyoga pegou a garrafa e com rapidez gelou o champanhe com seu cosmo, abrindo a garrafa e servindo os dois. Conversaram por um tempo, riram e trocaram algumas confidências, ele falando de sua vida maluca e ela contando historinhas sobre como era o "Mestre Camus"... Até que a noite estrelada deixara o mar calmo e um silêncio muito agradável, apenas o som de ondas ao fundo e uma suave e morna brisa espalhando os cabelos loiros do rapaz tão sedutor...

O Cisne suspirou e ficou observando cuidadosamente a moça... Gostava dela... Era suave, divertida e tinham bastante coisa em comum. Além disso, era do Santuário e não ia ficar no seu pé por conta das missões... "_Uma grande vantagem_" – pensou. Ainda pensava em Freiya mas seu orgulho já tinha dado cabo de um bom pedaço de sua paixão por ela... Além disso, não podia negar a atração que sentia... Já se conheciam há algum tempo, não eram estranhos... Será que ela... Resolveu deixar as decisões para ela:

- "Quer ir embora ou..." – ele fez uma pausa olhando interrogativamente para a menina – "bem, tenho algumas idéias sobre o que quero fazer mas depende de você..." A garota arregalou os olhos, ele estava mesmo perguntando se ela...

- "Hyoga, não sou criança... E estou apaixonada por você..." (dá-lhe...) Vendo o olhar dele emendou: "Sei que acabou de sair de um relacionamento e que provavelmente não quer nada sério" – Ele assentiu, impressionado com o modo direto da garota – "mas prefiro ter do que me lembrar a não ter nenhuma coisa para me arrepender" - ela sorriu com os olhos fixos nos dele – "ou talvez não... Além disso, somos jovens, vamos ver o que acontece..." O Cisne não perdeu tempo... Tomou-a nos braços...

A menina acordara moída no dia seguinte, haviam voltado da praia quase às cinco da manhã (a noite rendeu viu... rsrsrsrsrsrs). Sentia dores pelo corpo todo, se lembrava de que ouvira todo tipo de maluquice sussurrada em seus ouvidos... Lembrava que tinha ficado hipnotizada pela proximidade do corpo dele, pelos beijos simplesmente insanos –como beijava bem aquele Cisne, meu Zeus – Não conseguira dizer uma palavra, quando deu por si, não conseguia mais respirar, muito menos pensar...

Suspirou fundo e foi tomar banho como sempre fazia. O que viu no espelho a deixou de cabelo em pé... "Ah, mas eu te mato Hyoga, como, como vou esconder isso"? Havia marcas por tudo quanto era lugar, algumas mais claras, outras mais escuras, arranhões e – Meu Zeus, isso é uma mordida? Quando, como ele fez isso? – Lembrava vagamente de ter gritado numa hora qualquer... Algumas "lembranças amorosas" ela nem se lembrava de quando ou como haviam sido feitas... Começou a rir, ia ter que usar roupas de freira dali por diante... (Imaginem de novo tá? Apenas pensem que o Cisne de santo não tem nada, tem um olhar meio sádico às vezes e é um tanto, bem, perigoso...)

Shiryu sorriu ao lembrar da história. O Cavaleiro que manipulava o gelo não era exatamente um anjinho... Muito pelo contrário... Shiryu se apressou em secar o rosto e contou rapidamente tudo o que acontecera e viu os olhares de compreensão aparecerem.

- "Mas, Shi, como assim ela conheceu alguém, que papo é esse? Se for algum engraçadinho diz pra gente que eu mato ele de porrada" – Ikki era mesmo o Ikki...

- "Não Ikki, não é esse o principal problema, sei que você percebeu o que me incomoda realmente" – Ikki assentiu, sabia sim que o problema que Shiryu descobrira era o principal, perto dele até uma eventual traição era prato pequeno... Shunrei não compreendia o que era ser um Cavaleiro, não mais, erro fatal para uma namorada dos Santos Guerreiros. Erro imperdoável e, infelizmente, insanável...

CONTINUA...

E agora hein?Exagerei com o cisne não? Desculpem mas a cara de santo dele me dá cada idéia absurda... Que estão achando das profissões que escolhi? Tentem adivinhar quais as "profissões" de Shun, Seiya e Shiryu... Vale tudo hein?


	4. Chapter 4

**UM NOVO AMOR PARA SHIRYU – Parte IV  
OS AMIGOS SÃO PARA SEMPRE  
Por ElizShiryu**

**AMIGOS SÃO PARA SEMPRE - SHUN**

_Disclaimer: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Infelizmente, por que se fossem meus o anime seria totalmente inadequado para menores... Não custa avisar que esta fic é sem fins lucrativos apenas para quem curte. Críticas, ameaças de morte e vontade de me bater, please postem..._

Algumas explicações: Todos os douradinhos estão vivos, todos os prateadinhos estão vivos, todos os bronzeadinhos estão vivos. OK? Ah, sim, Hades agora é um rapaz bonzinho e não vai mais querer matar Atena... Os lindos e gostosos Cavaleiros de Bronze já estão com cerca de 17 ou 18 anos sim? Os douradinhos pararam no tempo e continuam com suas idades entre 20 anos (não sou adepta de cronologia mesmo...)  
Em itálico o pensamento dos personagens e entre parênteses as loucuras que penso enquanto escrevo...

Shun observava a todos. Tinha se tornado um homem muito bonito. Estava quase tão alto quanto Hyoga e Shiryu, tinha 1,78 de altura, o corpo esguio mas muito bem delineado, ficara forte sem ficar musculoso em excesso, os traços finos e elegantes atraindo legiões de admiradoras. Para completar, os cinco haviam formado uma banda de rock, a Warriors of Honour, Ikki tocava a bateria, Hyoga o baixo, Seiya os teclados, sabendo ainda mexer com sintetizadores numa boa, Shiryu era o vocalista e às vezes também mandava bala na guitarra e Shun, bem, Shun solava uma guitarra dos infernos... (babemos juntas meninas... ai, ai, ai -) Parecia possuído mesmo e não era por Hades... Completavam a história toda June e Shina, que faziam os backing vocals ou até arriscavam um baixo - June, que aprendia com Hyoga em aulas particulares que rendiam à beça... - ou um pouco de bateria - Shina, que estava aprendendo com Ikki como "destruir" um ginásio lotado com os potentes sons...

Quando a missão exigia os talentos combinados dos cinco (ou sete, dependia muito), saíam em turnê, com incríveis coincidências com a resolução de diversos problemas internacionais, fosse a queda de algum ditador em países próximos aos do show, a solução de atentados terroristas e outras missões. Era até engraçado vê-los, às vezes de armadura, às vezes apenas com roupas adequadas ao "trabalhinho".

Andrômeda ainda não gostava muito de lutar embora o fizesse sem hesitar se necessário, era especialista em invadir sistemas de segurança, contra-espionagem e um hacker incrivelmente habilidoso. Perito ainda em infiltrações e informática, seu talento com computadores o faziam um muito bem pago consultor de informática e tinha contratos com as maiores firmas de desenvolvimento de softwares. (babem moças...). Era capaz de adentrar qualquer lugar, fosse de segurança máxima, hiper máxima ou absolutamente inexpugnável. Certa vez fora parar dentro do Palácio de um poderoso Rei Saudita apenas por diversão... Deixando os seguranças apalermados e confusos... Também era perito em disfarces, sabia usar máscaras (Ethan Hawke, Missão Impossível, é fichinha perto do Shunzinho...), entonar vozes diversas e falava perfeitamente pelo menos 17 idiomas... (poder é isso, inteligência é que é poder minha gente... desmaia)

Havia namorado por um tempo com June mas agora estava solteiro, quer dizer, mais ou menos... Tinham terminado quando Shun descobrira que tinha uma queda por Seika, a irmã de Seiya, mas ainda nem tocara no assunto, a irmã era sagrada para Pégasus. Talvez numa hora dessas ele tivesse coragem de resolver a situação. Já havia saído com Seika e Seiya, para ir ao cinema, para festas e outras coisas e percebera que o interesse da mulher de 20 anos por ele ia além da amizade. Como bom virginiano, gostava das coisas organizadas e corretas e realmente tinha idéia do escândalo que Seiya faria...

Ainda mais depois de June ter espalhado aos quatro cantos que ele, Shun, com a cara de anjo que tinha e toda a conversa furada sobre ser homossexual (não que tivesse qualquer coisa contra, apenas não era a praia dele) era um sujeito, bem, criativo... Além disso estava desconfiado das conversinhas do Cisne com a Amazona do chicote... (não resisti gente, juro que ia juntar o Shun e a June, mas depois da personalidade que tracei para o Hyoga, achei tudo a ver a amazona de Camaleão e seus, bem, apetrechos... correntes... chicotes... nhai... perva, perva, perva... )

Andrômeda estava estupefato... Shiryu e Shunrei eram seus amigos, namoravam desde... Oras, desde que eram criancinhas podia-se dizer... Sempre soubera que o amigo era um homem muito sério e muito cordato. Ótimo pra conselhos, conseguia acalmar até mesmo o maníaco do seu irmão... E olha que Ikki reagia a qualquer tentativa de lhe dizer o que fazer com uma fúria insana... Mas, ouvia Shiryu...

Bem, nem sempre... Lembrou-se de quando ele Shun estava numa missão de infiltração num imenso prédio, sede de complexo bancário, suspeito de lavar dinheiro de fontes ilícitas, principalmente facilitando transações milionárias de traficantes e perdera qualquer contato com o mundo exterior pois percebera que a planta que havia recebido e decorado para se mover e executar sua missão não estava atualizada... Além disso, seus sistemas de comunicação haviam sido descobertos, ou seja, estava mudo, surdo e, sem as plantas, cego.

Andrômeda havia previsto um ou dois dias para a missão mas tinha ficado um dia inteiro paralisado, dentro de dutos de ar, enquanto buscas eram feitas por seguranças armados e agentes treinados... Usou todo seu treinamento para não entrar em pânico, era bem difícil tanto tempo sem se mover e logo seus músculos reclamavam e doíam. O frio era horrível, uma vez que a pane que provocara na refrigeração fora reparada quando perceberam que havia algo de errado com os sinais dos detectores de presença e todo o ar frio que viajava pelos dutos o estava quase enlouquecendo de frio pois sua roupa era um tecido negro inteligente que colava ao corpo como uma segunda pele mas não era quente. Riu-se ao pensar que talvez Hyoga tivesse adorado aquilo...

Shun fez uma anotação mental para pedir a Saori que fizesse o favor de manter os arquivos arquitetônicos mais "em dia"... Perdera muito do seu tempo e de seu elemento surpresa procurando o lugar que deveria ir... O irmão de Ikki esperara anoitecer e escutara atentamente o ambiente, olhou no relógio silencioso e suspirou, 24 horas sem dormir... Isso não ia ser fácil... Esgueirou-se com perícia e um tempo curto depois desceu como um gato no centro informatizado do complexo. Havia estudado muito bem toda a rotina do lugar e sabia que àquela hora não havia quase ninguém.

Com um sorrisinho satisfeito, levou pouquíssimo tempo para quebrar todas as senhas, coletar dados numa velocidade incrível enquanto enganava o sistema que monitorava o uso dos potentes computadores. Esgueirou-se dali, cansado, com os músculos reclamando a inatividade forçada, morto de fome. Logo estava fora, doido por um big mac... Hackeou um sistema telefônico e avisou que estava vivo... Sorriu novamente, quando ligassem tudo pela manhã, descobririam o pequeno presentinho, um potente vírus que ia deixá-los fora de combate por no mínimo uma semana, isso se não destruísse todos os sistemas de uma vez.

- "Adoro esse trabalho..." Deu uma risada... Era muito bom no que fazia.

----------------

Ikki resolvera que ia desobedecer Saori e ir resgatar Shun de qualquer jeito mas fora contido por Shiryu que lhe dizia para confiar no irmão, que era perito em infiltrações e certamente saberia o que fazer...

- "PORRA Shiryu, sai da minha frente! Se fosse a Shunrei tu tava lá doidão resgatando..."

Shiryu suspirou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e rapidamente segurando o outro Cavaleiro com uma força extremada, Ikki era forte pra caramba – "Shunrei não é um Cavaleiro treinado, nem um perito, nem tem toda a experiência de Shun, sossega Ikki..."

- "Vá se ferrar!" Foi a resposta do irmão Amamiya que tentava a todo custo se livrar da "gravata" em que o Dragão o mantinha. Estava simplesmente se sentindo inútil... - "Me larga seu fdp..."

- "Ou o quê Fênix? Vai me atacar, me matar, me moer de pancada? Confie mais em Shun, você o está desrespeitando com essa sua mania de protegê-lo quando ele não precisa mais de sua proteção. Ele passou o diabo, esqueceu?" – Shiryu era duro de vencer numa discussão, parecia ter todos os argumentos na ponta da língua, sem falar que sua calma inabalável o fazia ser talvez um tanto irritante.

- "Saco... Tá, tá bom... Me solta caramba!"

- "Então promete..." Shiryu sabia que Ikki jamais quebrava uma promessa, desde criança, então se ele prometesse, teria que cumprir...

- "... "

- "Tô esperando..."

Ikki resolveu provocar um pouco... - "Me conhece bem hein "vestal" (1)... Só se me soltar antes... – Shiryu odiava aquele apelido...

- "Não tô com pressa, posso ficar o dia inteiro aqui..." Ignorou a provocação, Fênix não ia conseguir tirá-lo do sério...

Ikki desistiu, mas não ia sair mal da situação: - "Ah, deixa pra lá libriano, acho que Shun merece um pouco da minha confiança mesmo. Me solta..."

Shiryu prontamente soltou o amigo. Não resistiu: - "Vestal é o caralho"

Ikki riu mas logo após ficou sério. Estava preocupado com Shun: - "Shiryu, onde, onde ele está, por favor, você sabe não sabe ?"

- "Na América Central. Um paraíso fiscal. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo."

- "América Central, putz, AMÉRICA CENTRAL! Tô indo pra lá..."

- "Ikki, você prometeu e... Ai, SACO!" - Shiryu percebeu que na realidade o outro não tinha prometido coisa alguma... - Saiu correndo atrás de Fênix, chamando sua armadura, é, ia ter um trabalhão... O leonino já pegara a armadura e corria feito louco. O Dragão alcançou-o na Arena e tentou segurá-lo... Ikki se virou e o esmurrou com uma força destruidora.

Ambos se colocaram em posição de luta... Ikki tão furioso que ninguém sequer lhe dirigia a palavra e Shiryu, bem, o Dragão com sua peculiar calma e sua conhecida capacidade de nunca ficar nervoso soltou os braços e cruzou-os, esperando que o outro resolvesse se iam mesmo lutar... A atitude deixara Fênix ainda mais puto da vida...

- "Tá com medo de mim libriano?" – O sorriso de Ikki era capaz de irritar até um monge...

- "Vem que eu te mostro..." – Encarou de volta Shiryu, desistindo de ficar pacífico, pronto para lutar, era tranqüilo, não idiota nem covarde...

Nem conseguiram começar, MDM aparecera com sua armadura, no meio dos dois à velocidade da luz, sua cara de poucos amigos tomada por um sorriso sarcástico – _era incrível, ele estava simplesmente rindo?_:

– "Os frangotes vão se matar agora sem nenhum motivo, ou preferem que eu os envie para o inferno de uma vez por estarem tentando desonrar suas armaduras e desrespeitando a todos nós, Cavaleiros? Decidam logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer que tomar conta de adolescentes cheios de testosterona..." - Máscara da Morte percebera a agitação e como estava de guarda aquele dia, puto da vida porque preferia ter ido tomar todas num bar da Vila com Shura, Milo e Aldebaran, resolvera ir até lá, afinal, depois das inúmeras batalhas andava assim, entediado... Quem sabe rolava um pouco de sangue...

Os dois bronzeados olharam um para o outro e começaram a rir... Eram amigos demais para se matarem e, realmente, MDM estava ótimo chamando-os de frangotes...

– "Ô Ave Frango..." – MDM era um pentelho - Ikki pensou seriamente em matá-lo mas teve outra idéia:

- "Fala siri na lata..." – MDM ergueu a mão, dobrou todos os dedos menos o do meio e mandou Fênix, bem, vocês entenderam...

- "Teu irmão viadinho ligou e tá vindo pra cá..."

Ikki ficou furibundo, detestava quando sacaneavam o irmão...

- "Escuta aqui casquinha de caranguejo..."

- "Ikki, deixa quieto" – Shiryu estava pensando em aceitar uma missão assim, lá na África... – "Vamos embora e... obrigado... porco espinho..." – Saiu disparado de lá com Ikki, não queria uma briga com o serial killer do Santuário...

-----------------

- "Sabe que tem show nosso hoje lá na recepção do Dohko Shi?" – Shun não sabia o que poderia fazer para aconselhar o Dragão então resolveu arrumar alguma outra coisa pra ele pensar...

- "Ai caramba, minhas roupas, o som, as meninas, alguém avisou June e Shina?" – Shiryu rapidinho pensou na banda, Shun conseguira...

- "June tá sabendo..." - Hyoga deu um sorriso e Shun pensou logo - _"Pelo visto o Cisne tá mesmo de conversinha com a June..."_ – Andrômeda riu...

- "Shina já tá providenciando tudo que precisar Shiryu, nossas roupas tão ok... Vamos mesmo vestir aquilo lá? – Ikki tinha visto as roupas que haviam sido escolhidas por Seiya e Shiryu e ficara em dúvida... Os dois eram meio doidos quando o assunto era a banda mas aquilo lá...

- "Relaxa pássaro de fogo... Eu sou o manager dessa joça, vamos arrebentar..." – Seiya era o empresário e com seu jeitão já tinha arrumado uma quantidade louca de shows... Também, era publicitário... – "Além do que Ikki, tu vai ficar gostosão de calça de couro, botas e colete rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs"

- "Se algum homem me convidar pra sair vai ter morte naquela porra lá..." – Foi a resposta de um Ikki começando a achar que aquilo não ia dar certo...

- "Que foi lindo! Gosta não?" – Seiya tava impossível... Falou morrendo de rir, com a mão na cintura, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e piscando os olhos rapidamente...

- "Chama tua irmã aqui que eu te mostro do que eu gosto..."

- "Não mete minha irmã no rolo..." – Seiya ficou possesso.

- "Galera, vamos parar de palhaçada e vamos embora que tá na hora..." Shun suspirou – "Imagina quando ele souber que eu gosto da Seika..."

Se prepararam para sair. Tinham um show, que o doido do Seiya praticamente fizera Dohko aceitar na marra, afinal o assunto da reunião era bem sério, mas o sagitariano alegara que iria descontrair o ambiente e facilitar os entendimentos. Dohko desistira de teimar com o incansável Pégasus...

&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota da autora: Gente, eu tinha perdido todos os capítulos da fanfic. Eu postava num fórum que deu bug. Só pude achar agora, com uma santa alma que tinha guardado as páginas. De presente de Natal, para Dragão de Rozan do fórum cdzcombr, eis aqui o começo da continuação da fanfic. Vou tentar terminar até fevereiro. Devem ser uns 12 a 13 capítulos. Para quem leu, obrigada pela paciência, para quem não leu, experimentem ué... Não mata não... XDDD Beijos a todos e qualquer dúvida, deixem seus coments que tento responder. Abraços.**


End file.
